cats_and_writingfandomcom-20200215-history
Downtown Philadelphia
A Story Of Three Cats Friendship... '' '''Written By: Nikki Van Daivs' ---- Main Characters: Adele ~ Cream Colored Cat Yubi ~ Brown and White Tabby Cat Hillary ~ Abyssinian cat ''' '''Other Charthers: Mason ~ Orange Tabby Cat ' '''Makisa ~ Black Cat ' '''Andrew ~ Siamese Cat Lisa ~ ''' ---- '''Chapter One...| Three is Company ---- The Sun was still creeping up in the sky when Adele woke up she cleaned her self off, and hunted for breakfast. then came back to her Alley, or Dorm Room as she liked to call it. Adele was a beaitful cream colored cat with green eyes, and a strong personality. She lived with two of her very best friends Yubi ,a female brown and white tabby cat, and Hillary ,an female Abbysian cat; they had very strong personalities too. ---- "Hey, Yubi! Hillary!" Adele meowed "Wake up!" Yubi yawned and stretched then woke up. "Oh.. Good Morning Adele.." "Lets wake Hillary." Adele told Yubi. Yubi meowed in Hillary's ear, Adele groomed Hillary hoping it would wake her up. But she didnt wake up. "Is there any water in a cup around here?" Adele said to Yubi. "Yeah I'll go get it!" Yubi walked of and came back pushing a cup with her paw "This should wake Hill up!" Adele put her paw in the water and then shook it off on Hillary. "Ah!" Hillary then stood up looking at Adele in disgust. "Excuse me? I was sleeping peacefully.." "Aww, Chill Hillary, today we go on a walk around town! I hunted breakfast for you guys." Adele said to Hillary. After they ate breakfast they went out on their walk. down to the street of Temple University when they made it there they saw another cat walking behind a building. "Hey Adele this way! we were to meet with a few other cats today remember?" "OMG!.." Adele paused "I rembered to come down here but I forgot why! Gosh.. Thanks Yubi!" Adele thanked Yubi "You forgot!?" Hillary asked. "Yes." Adele looked at Hillary feeling mad for a second. The Meeting that the cat were going to was a speical thing that certian cats of Philadelphia would go to it was an honor to go to in the cat world. And Adele, Yubi and Hillary were invited every year. Obvoiusly the three cats were quite popular in town. "Hello Guys!" an orange tabby cat called "Welcome back!" "Thanks Mason!" Adele said walking behind the building and saw some other popular stray cats that lived in the streets of Philadelphia "Your Welcome girls!" He paused for a second looking at Adele. "You look espically nice this year Adele.." Mason then walk around the corner to the meeting. Yubi looked at Adele in a funny way and Hillary purred in a silly way. "Looks like you've got a secrect admirer." Yubi told Adele "Um... Guys.. We've got to go to this meeting." When they walked around the corner they were greeted by 8 other cats Including Mason. "What are we talking about this time?" One cat asked. "Oh Come on Darlene, you forgot again? Were talking about how to Improve our selfs!" a Chours of sad meows went aruond the circle of cats beacuse they knew how Living conditions in Philly were. Pretty bad. "I dont think this meeting will improve Philly.." one female Black said boldly. "Makisa..." Mason replied. "Why do you think so?" "Well I dont think were doing enough!" Maskia's wiskers twitched in disgust. And of course Adele, Yubi, and Hillary had there own Opinions too. "Mabey Makisa is right?...and mabey she is wrong I dont really know." ''Was Yubi's Thoughts ''"What Philly needs is some glam, and improved everything! Buildings! Resturants! etc...Ugh." ''were Hillary's thoughs.'' ''"It cant be buildings its something else... It cant be living conditions that makes a place great... Its Us." ''Were Adele's thoughs. ---- '''Chapter Two...| Begining of Something New ---- Hillary looked at Mason. "I uh, have an idea." Mason turned Hillarys way "What?" Hillary seemed to blush. "Well.. I was thinking..This is Philly after all so don't we need some glam?" Hillary proudly delcared "Hillary, I don't think so. Its us that needs to be inproved." Adele butted in making Hillary gasp. The other cats nodded in agreement "Wonderful Adele! You always amaze me as always." Mason purred slightly at her. Yubi nudged Adele and coughed. "Eh heh heh..." "Yubi, stop" Adele said under her breath. "Is Anything wrong girls?" Makisa asked. Hillary eyed Yubi and Adele angrily. "No, mabey its just morning air." Hillary grumbled under her breath. "So is it agreed guys?" A brown classic tabby cat with green/yellow eyes asked. "That we need to improve our selfs?" "Yes!" they all said in unision except for a 3 cats, These cats were: Hillary, Andrew, and Lisa all three were pedigree cats. ---- Chapter 3...| Clashing Ideas ---- After the meeting was done they went home Hilliary, Yubi, and Adele didn't talk for a while on their way home. then finnaly one cat spoke up (Work In Progress) Category:Stories Category:Cats Category:Animal